


I'm here, love

by Patri238



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patri238/pseuds/Patri238
Summary: Jesse has a nightmare and his loving boyfriend calms him down





	I'm here, love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if my grammar is not very good. English is not my native language. Enjoy!

POV Jesse

He woke up startled. Cold sweat on his forehead, his eyes crystallized, his breathing erratic and accelerated. He put a trembling hand to his chest, trying to calm down. Again that nightmare that tormented him. Why was he so scared this time? It was not the first time he had that nightmare. But this time it felt so...real. His gaze was directed in all directions and tears began to descend down his face, his body shaking uncontrollably. He took off the sheet and got off his huge bed. He left his room, ready to look for Marcus. He needed him by his side, now. He hugged himself, digging his nails into his flesh, as he walked slowly toward the stairs that led to the ground floor, which was slightly illuminated, so he supposed that Marcus was still awake. He passed the bathroom, but before passing by, he looked at himself in the mirror, being able to see himself thanks to the dim light coming from downstairs. He approached slightly as he watched his reflection attentively, how tears fell from his eyes, how his lower lip trembled as his body. He turned and continued on his way, down the stairs slowly, trying not to make much noise. He stopped abruptly in the middle of the stairs. What was he doing? Was he going to bother Marcus just for a simple nightmare? He would probably think it's stupid and a waste of time. Besides, it had happened other times, and Marcus helped him those times. He didn't want to bother him again. He went back up the stairs, but before he reached his room, the lights went out, leaving the whole house in the dark. He couldn't see anything, and fear became even more present. He sat on the floor, hugging his legs against his chest as if his life depended on it, hiding his head on his knees, sobbing hard.

Marcus's POV

He had finally finished sending those damn files to the coach. It had taken him all afternoon and part of the night to finish them. But finally he could go to sleep with his boyfriend, who had fallen asleep a couple of hours before. He turned off the computer, got up from the chair and stretched, hearing his back creak. He left the room and turned off the lights, turning on the bathroom lights next door. He made his needs, brushed his teeth and left the bathroom, turning off the lights and using the light on the screen of his phone to see where he was walking. Suddenly, he heard sobs on the top floor, and started to climb up the stairs

\- Jess? It's you?

He reached the top floor, pointing his cell phone to the hall, and his heart squeezed to see his boyfriend sitting on the floor, crying hard, hugging his knees. He ran to his side and sat in front of him, holding him by the shoulders and leaving his phone on the floor

\- Jesse! What happened?

He couldn't bear to see him that way, and he was angry that he didn't know what he could do to help him. After a few seconds, Jesse threw himself against him, hugging his neck tightly, shivering from top to bottom, his tears moistening his shirt. He wrapped his arms around the eldest's waist, placing his legs around his waist. After this, he got up with Jesse in his arms, and started walking towards their room. When he arrived, he sat on the bed, Jesse in his lap. He stroked his back gently, letting him let off steam quietly on his shoulder. After a few minutes, the elder's breathing became slower and more silent, he had stopped shaking and now he only sipped his nose from time to time.

\- Honey...can you tell me what happened to make you look like this?

At first, all he received was silence. However, Jesse raised his head and looked into his eyes, tears still present in his eyes, which Marcus soon removed with the fingertips. Jesse leaned against the touch, closing his eyes while Marcus stroked his face

\- Do you remember the nightmare I usually have from time to time? - Marcus nodded - I've had that nightmare again. But everything seemed so real this time...I thought...I thought... - the words got stuck in his throat, and a sob replaced them. Marcus quickly drew him to himself again

\- Shh, it's ok, baby. It's just been a bad dream, I'm still here, with you. And I will never go away from you - he raised the head of the other, cradling his face in his hands and wiping his tears again

\- You promise? - Jesse asked in almost a whisper. Marcus nodded, kissing his lips softly.

They lay on the bed, Jesse almost on top of Marcus, and he gently stroked his hair, playing with his little curls. Before falling asleep completely, the elder sat up and left a kiss on the younger's lips, whispering "I love you" before returning to his position. Marcus smiled at this and repeated the Jesse's action, whispering "I love you too" before finally falling asleep.


End file.
